The invention relates to thawing frozen blood products.
In hospitals, for example, blood products (e.g., red blood cells, platelets, and plasma) are stored and frozen in sealed bags for later use. These frozen blood components are generally stored at temperatures below -18.degree. C. Red blood cells, however, are stored at temperatures below -65.degree. C. due to the addition of glycerol, which prevents cell damage during the quick-freeze process. When the blood product is needed (e.g., for a surgical procedure), the frozen blood product is typically thawed by immersing the bag in a warm water bath for a period (e.g., 20 minutes) sufficient to thaw the blood. Alternatively, the bag of frozen blood product may be thawed by heating it within a conventional microwave oven.